First World Problem
by Ovia
Summary: Aiolia kedinginan, tapi udah pewe di kasur, tapi dingin ... so how? Return of this Nistahh Author.


Halo semua yang kenal saia. Saia kembali lagi! Hore! Setelah hiatus selama 3 tahun, mahluk nista ini muncul kembali dengan fic2 nista-nya huehehehhehe~ (gara2 temen baru ngasih liat fic buatan-nya dalam bahasa keriting yg saia lumayan ngerti and it was so cutehhhhh)

Jadi ini fic adalah hasil dari gara2 author sok2an beli latte gara2 tiba2 ngidam dan biasanya author kalo minum kopi malah gampang tidur ini malah ga bisa tidur. Akhirnya tadi habis nonton Garo, saia tiba2 pengen bikin fanfic lagi, solanya kangen, and then, jadi deh. So silahkan banting barang terdekat setelah baca fic ini. Enjoy~

Ini mulainya POV-nya Aiolia si maung ,,, groar, trus entar jadi 3rd person.

Disclaimer: Om Masami Kurumada

* * *

Dingin...

Di sini dingin..

Sangat dingin, sangat …

Aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus..

'Bertindak'? Atau tidak? Atau, haruskah ..

Haruskah 'perjuangan' ini ku akhiri di sini ..?

Hanya agar diriku bisa terbebas dari hawa dingin yang..

Yang menusuk bagai kristal-kristal dingin?

Yang membuat pikiranku kacau?

Yang membuatku …

Apa, Apa?

Apa benar?

'Perjuangan'ku ini ..

Harus ku akhiri begini saja?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh karena ..

Karena hal sepele, kedinginan. Kedinginan?

Gold Saint, aku adalah seorang Gold Sait Leo...

Ya, benar. Aku adalah Saint Leo, adalah Saint yang kuat.

Dengan begini, aku harus bisa, harus kuat. Haru...

Tidak, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak …

Tidak bisa lagi. Sial! Apa-apan ..?

Untuk seorang Saint...

Ini sangat...

Sangat

Sangatlah BODOH!

Ya sudah.

Sepele amat sih?

Cuman gara-gara dingin,

kok jadi galau ga jelas gini sih?

Ya ampun. Ciyus? Ini gue? Ciyus ..?

Behhhh, lagipula, gue punya …

Uarghh, ga tahan lagi

Sumpeh, demi syuhbur

DINGIN!

Tengah malam atau jam 1 pagi lebih, ya, udah engga tengah malem sih. Gold Saint Leo, Aiolia, kedinginan. Padahal saat itu adalah malam musim panas. Aiolia memang bukan orang yang tahan dingin (di fic ini), tapi kamar ini terlalu dingin.

Aiolia yang malang dan super duper, dudulz di sini, karena beberapa waktu lalu mimpi smack down dan sampai mengigau, dan alhasil, almarhum kasur tidur yang malang di kamar sukses di chokeslam, ini dan itu oleh Aiolia.

Sang kakak yang baik yang pengertian pun dengan relanya membiarkan adiknya untung mengungsi di kamarnya sampai Aio memperbaiki atau beli baru kasur tidur. Aiolos juga tidak mau tiap hari harus tiba-tiba kaget dan bangung gara-gara Aiolia mengigau gaje.

Kamar Aiolos sih memang lengkap dengan wi-fi cepat ber-password 12345678 727 enam kali *plak*, PS 3, ukulele, komik Doraemon lengkap, komputer dengan game-game yang buanyakkkk, plus anime-anime dari mainstream ampe jadul, yaoi, hentai, yuri, dll. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Aiolia ga tahan lama-lama di kamar kakaknya itu.

Aiolos, kalau tidur, bagaikan penguin atau beruang kutub tidur. AC di kamar Aiolos selalu akan di-setel 20 derajat celcius. Mulai jam 8 malam, sampai jam 6 pagi. Kalau di siang hari, Aiolos akan ngaso di lounge Gold Saint. (emang ada gitu?)

Jadi, Aiolia yang sudah pewe dengan posisi bobok-nya, enggan bangkit berdiri dan jalan sendiri buat mengambil remot AC dan menaikan derajat-nya. Dan alhasil, Aiolia jadi galau, oh galau. Cuma ada satu cara, ya itu Three, two, one, HENSHIN *tererorettereroret tererorettereroret tererorettereroret, uchuuu, kitaaaa! Kamen Raida F-e!*

"KAK AIOLOS! BANGUN! TOLONG NAIKIN DERAJAT AC-NYA DONG! AIOLIA ENGGA BISA TIDUR NIH! TERLALU DINGIN! Aiolia, you know what? Pilihan yang buruk!

Aiolos yang kaget dan jadi bete, melirik ke Aiolia, dan berkata, "Mati loe adik bego. Pergi dari sini kalo kedinginan. Kecilin AC ya pergi sendiri, tulul. Hehh."diiakhiri oleh 'hehh'-nya Ankh. Aiolos kembali tidur, Aiolia shock.

Alhasil, Aiolia pun melepaskan 'perjuangan'-nya untuk pewe, dan akhirnya 'bertindak' menaiki derajat AC agar dirinya bisa bertahan hidup di ruangan dingin yg kejam ini.

* * *

What the hell? Sekarang udah jam 3:30 pagi, ya ampun. Cephat tidur! Ya, segini deh. Iya, tau kok nista dan gaje to the max. Okeh, author mau mulai bobo. Good nite! R and R, baybehh! Banyak typo? Wajar, author sengaja ,,,*plak*


End file.
